


Violet Evergarden Episode 6 Remake

by Atrocity200821



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrocity200821/pseuds/Atrocity200821
Summary: My spin-off of Episode 6, where Violet and Leon have clash of belief regarding Major Gilbert and topic of love
Relationships: Violet Evergarden/Leon Stephanotis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Violet Evergarden Episode 6 Remake

Violet Evergarden – Episode 6

In the region of Justitia region of Astrea, there was a Shahar Observatory. Many auto memory dolls were making their way to their request. At a window, a transcriber Kile Zenich was looking at the women coming.

“Check it out, Leon. The dolls all over the continent are coming here right now!” said Kile.

Leon Stephanotis, another transcriber, merely listened with pitying eyes.

“Man, I got to talk with them. They all look pretty too.”

“Wake up, Kile. You know they’ll only be here for two weeks.”

“Look, I know your story with your family and all, but don’t you think it’s about time to loosen up? And especially, women?” Kile asked.

“They probably just dressed up fancily and travel the world in hopes of marrying a rich men.” Leon stepped outside. “And from what I know, none of us are.” Then he closed the door.

The dolls and the transcribers have gathered in the library, waiting for the observatory chief. Among the dolls, Violet Evergarden was there.

“Violet!” A familiar voice called her.

“Iberis, Bluebell.” Violet said. “Luculia.”

“Violet! Long time no see!” Luculia said.

“Violet, I loved your work with the Princess of Drossel.” Iberis said.

“I now consider it an honor to know you, with that kind of accomplishment.” Bluebell said.

“Thank you.” Just then, Violet recalled the past conversation she had with Claudia Hodgins:

_“Ah, Violet. Ready to go to Shahar Observatory?” Claudia said as Violet entered his office._

_“Yes. But before I leave, I want to ask you: Is Major Gilbert still unavailable?” Violet asked._

_Claudia paused. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”_

_“Where is he? Do you know?” Violet continued._

_“Well, I really can’t know if he didn’t tell me.”_

_“But-“_

_“Violet, I’m sorry. I have to make an important call. Maybe next time we meet.”_

_Partially unsatisfied, Violet complied and departed for Shahar Observatory._

“Violet, are you okay?” Luculia asked.

Coming back to reality, Violet replied. “I am, thanks for your concern.”

“You seem a little down, are you sure about that?”

In response, Violet pulled her cheeks upwards to imitate an awkward smiling.

Chief of Observatory, Le Verrier, has made an introduction and told everyone they needed to know about the task. Afterwards, he has started to call names to pair people with.

“Leon Stephanotis. You will be paired with Violet Evergarden from CH Postal Company.” He said.

Leon stepped out, followed by Violet. Violet made her usual introduction. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I will travel anywhere to meet your request. Auto Memory Doll…Violet Evergarden at your service.”

“Leon Stephanotis, inscriber at Shahar Observatory.” Leon replied. “Let’s go.”

From their walk from library to their room, Leon was surprised at Violet’s lack of initiating conversation. By his experience, women wouldn’t be able to stand the silence and initiate any topic of conversation. But not bothered by silence, Violet simply walked behind him. Leon did not complain, because he appreciated avoiding needless conversation with women.

When they arrived to their room, Leon also brought with him the ancient manuscripts they were assigned with. “This manuscript contains an observation record of Ally’s Comet from 400 years ago.”

“Ally’s Comet…” Violet said.

“Yes, it comes around every 200 years. It will be observed here at the Observatory soon actually.” Leon sat down. “A little warning. I am rather fast at decoding. If you can’t keep up to me, or you’re incompetent, then I’ll-“ he paused when he witnessed Violet’s metal hands as she took off her gloves.

“Understood, sir. I’m ready to begin.” Violet replied.

Leon turned to first page of the manuscript. “The arrow of light pierced through the dark heavens. Its long tail slashed the head of St. Barbarossa. According to Astrologer Ariadna, the arrow of light was a bad omen. After it passed, the plague spread, and the king’s death shook the country. St. Barbarossa was also pierced with the arrow of light which separated his body and soul.” Leon looked up for a second, and saw that Violet was able to keep up. He continued.

“The arrow of light appeared in the past as well, according to the words of Ariadna. According to legend, it’s also known for taking the bride of King Reinhardt, the king of the land of fairies. The light brought death to nobility. Women became royal mistresses. Men were sacrificed at the banquet.” Leon then witnessed a picture of mother with a baby child in the manuscript. He reluctantly reminded himself of what happened regarding his mother, and ached in heart a little.

“Sir, please continue.” Violet said.

“Sorry about that.” Leon replied. Then they continued on their work for the rest of their day.

They worked through the day, and a bell chimed indicating they were done for the day. “Alright, that’s enough for today.” Leon said.

“We’ve completed 140 pages. It is 3 days worth of work. You work very efficiently, sir.”

“Well, as do you.” Leon said. “You know, I like working with you. You are quite skilled, disciplined, and focused. I appreciate a person like that.”

“Thank you for the compliment. I look forward to tomorrow and days to come, sir.”

“Just call me Leon.”

The two kept up their effective work for few days. At the library, Leon was looking for a book he needed for next work, and thought about at the rate they were going, they will finish all the quotas assigned to them in no time and was delighted about the free time he might have.

Just then, he heard other inscribers speaking to Violet. “You know, we kind of feel bad for you working with Leon.” One of them said.

“Yeah, he’s not really fun to be around, especially women. His indifference towards women is so high you’d start to think if whether he even loves his own mother.”

“Ha, wouldn’t be surprised if that’s how he became an orphan.” At this, Leon was infuriated, taking some offense.

“What do you say? Mind going out for some tea or something? You and Leon completed so much work; I’m sure you can have fun for one day, right?”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at about Leon.” Violet said. “He is a very efficient worker, and he has not treated me unfairly either.”

“Ok look, he may have some talent, but he couldn’t even afford to work here without Shahar’s support. He doesn’t have much to offer anyway.”

“I haven’t lived a privileged life like you assume to.” Violet replied. “I’m also an orphan, not even knowing my parent’s face. I’ve only learned how to read and write few years ago. If your upbringing limits the people you interact with, I suggest you to not associate with me.”

“You’re just defending him because you’re his partner.” One inscriber said.

“No, I’m merely stating the truth.” Violet said.

“Let’s go, I don’t think she gets it.” Then they left her presence.

Leon came down with the book he was looking for. “Are you angry, Leon?”

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it by now.” Leon said. As they started to walk to their room, Leon asked Violet out of curiosity. “You said you don’t even know your parent’s face, right? Do you know what happened to them?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t. It has been like that ever since I was little.” Violet replied.

“Then who took care of you?”

Violet touched her emerald brooch. “Major Gilbert. He taught me everything I know. He allowed me to live as I am now…He is the most important person to me.”

“Major? So, you worked in military?”

“Yes, I fought in wars with him.”

“So, where is he now?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. I haven’t heard about his whereabouts ever since end of war…The best I remember is he and I were gravely injured in an enemy headquarters. He ordered me to live, to be free, and said ‘I love you.’ Then I woke up in an infirmary, and the war was over by that time.”

When Leon heart that detail, he deducted a possible fate of Gilbert in his mind.

“But, I believe Major is still out there, somewhere. If I had to search for him, I-“

“Give up, Violet.” Leon said.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Violet asked.

“Based on what you gave, that headquarters was at City Intense. Everyone who is up to date on history knows that headquarters collapsed. I don’t know how you survived, but if you haven’t heard from him, then Major Gilbert’s probably dead.”

They stopped walking and Violet gasped.

“I became an orphan when my mother left me to search for my father that has gone missing for two years. I don’t want you to repeat-“

“No!” Violet suddenly yelled, to which surprised Leon and it drew attention of other people around them. “Major is alive! People around me says he’s alive! Why should I believe your contradictory claim?!”

“Hey, calm down and think for yourself!” Leon said. “If he’s alive, then why haven’t you heard from him for so long ever since war?! If people are still telling you he’s alive after so long, then there’s a good chance they’re hiding it from you! I know, because my mom’s assurance that my father was alive grew more meaningless each day!”

Violet’s eyes teared up and she spoke up more. “Even if that’s true, you weren’t there to witness Major’s death! He is a tenacious man that even a grave injury won’t stop him! I…r-refuse to believe such a man d-died…!”

“Didn’t you hear me?! I told you that headquarters collapsed! If all you remember is you being with him at that moment, and you being at infirmary, then there’s a good chance the headquarters collapsed on you guys! You, by some miracle, survived, but the chance for him to survive as well, is negligible! Please, Violet, let him go!”

Violet could not hold anymore, and burst into tears. “Please, don’t talk to me any longer!” Then she bolted towards her own room.

“W-Wait, Violet! I didn’t-“ Leon panicked, and noticed the glares of people around him.

“Oh, Leon…Now you went too far…”

“Such an insensitive, cruel man…”

“I knew he would cause a problem with a doll sooner or later…”

Leon, filled with shame, escaped the eyes of people and entered the room where he and Violet usually worked. Recalling the tears of Violet, he face palmed, overwhelmed with regret. “Damn, what was I thinking? I thought, a disciplined girl like that could’ve been more stoic…But I hit on her sensitive side, didn’t I?” Leon stared where Violet usually sat to type. “What do I do now? I want to go apologize to her…But I have a feeling now is not the time, especially when I made her cry moments ago.” Leon took out some papers and feather with ink. He then solemnly copied the manuscripts by hand.

After the work was done, Leon has submitted the work to Le Verrier. “Leon, it’s only you today, and it’s only half of daily quota when you usually submit 3 days of work. May I ask what happened?”

Leon looked down on ground, tense from nervousness. “Well, chief…You see…Something happened between me and Violet…Please forgive me chief, it was my fault. I’ll-“

“No need to explain further. I’ve heard what has happened already.”

“You did? So everyone knows about it now…Great.”

“Peace, Leon. I don’t intend to punish you or anything. Conflicts do happen among colleagues sometimes, and this is not my first time hearing about it. But what matters is your effort to reconcile and get back to normal. So Leon, even just for the sake of completing your work, I ask you to reconcile with Miss Violet, even if you may still disagree with her on whatever was the cause of your conflict.”

Leon felt relief. “Yes, chief. I will do my best.”

Meanwhile, Violet has been sobbing for a while on her bed, clutching on her emerald brooch and repeating: “Major, you’re still alive, right? Please tell me you are…” Progressively, she reflected on Leon’s words, and grew more afraid and sorrowful as she slowly found herself leaning towards a conclusion that Gilbert was dead.

Then a knocking was heard. “Violet? Are you doing okay? May I come in?”

Recognizing Luculia’s voice, Violet responded. “You may come in.”

Luculia let herself in, and sat beside her on bed. “Violet, I heard what happened between you and Leon. I was worried because I know Major Gilbert is so important to you.”

“Luculia,” Violet said. “do you think Major is dead?”

“Huh?”

“Major being dead doesn’t sound far-fetched, logically. Yet I find myself avoiding that premise like a landmine…Am I being a fool, to reject such idea that is plausible?” then Violet sobbed.

Pulling out her handkerchief, Luculia wiped Violet’s tears and put her hand on Violet’s shoulder. “Violet, nobody has confirmed Major Gilbert’s death though, right?”

“You’re correct. Major’s death is not confirmed, but still I don’t know where he is.”

“Then I think it’s not foolish to believe he’s still alive. It may have been true that headquarter collapsed on you, but if you made it out alive, I think it opens a window for Major Gilbert to be alive too.”

“Do you really think so?” Violet asked earnestly.

“Of course. I don’t see a point of being sorrowful over something we don’t know for sure yet. So please, stand back up; I know you can.”

“Thank you, Luculia…I’ll keep your words in mind.”

“That’s more like it. Now then, why don’t you resolve things with Leon and move on?”

“Luculia, there’s one more thing; something within me is making me want to avoid Leon…I know I have to resolve and continue the task I’ve been given, but I find myself hesitating as I recall his blunt claims of Major’s death and how it made me cry…”

Luculia pondered for a second of what Violet could be talking about, and then answered. “Violet, that may be anger you’re experiencing. Anger against Leon.”

“Anger? Is that a feeling?”

“Yes, and it’s a feeling you don’t want to keep. It’s a feeling that my brother used to keep hold of and got himself into fight again and again. Violet, becoming angry may be natural, but it’s something you need to let go of as soon as possible. Otherwise, like my brother, you will find yourself in difficult situations.”

“A feeling that I should let go of…” Violet then recalled the past when everyone was frustrated with her initial lack of understanding of feelings. She now comprehended Iris’ anger when she invited her ex-boyfriend, Princess Charlotte’s frustrations, and many more. Violet also remembered the difficulties that resulted from their unrestricted anger, and could see clearly why Luculia said to let go of anger as soon as possible.

“You’re right, Luculia. I can’t hold on to this feeling called, ‘anger’, anymore. I’ll go apologize to Leon now, since I lost control of my emotions even though I was trained to do so in past.” Violet and Luculia exited the room.

“Good luck, Violet.” Luculia said as Violet went towards Leon’s room.

Violet walked across a hall, hoping to find Leon in his room and that he will be willing to accept her apology. Just then, at the distance, Leon happened to enter the hallway as well. Both were surprised to see each other.

“I know somewhere where we can talk in private.” Leon said. “Let’s go there first.” They went outside of the building, near an old arch. It was nearly a nighttime and sun was setting. “So,” Leon began. “I…wanted to say…I’m sorry for being so insensitive. If my dad or mom was missing and someone said they were dead, I’d be really upset too.”

“Leon…I need to apologize as well. I’m sorry for losing control of myself and drawing attention for a matter between us…I was trained to control and suppress my emotions in my trainings, so that was my blunder…”

“No, I don’t think your reaction was entirely unjustified, Violet. Not only my claim was speculative when none of us could confirm Major Gilbert’s fate, but I tried to force my belief on you when I knew my circumstance was probably different from yours.”

“Your belief, Leon? What do you mean?”

“My father’s job involved collecting documents and books around the world. He would travel even the dangerous territories. One day, he never came back. The search party gave up after two years. Then my mother left me to search for my father. I guess she loved my father more than anyone else, but she never thought about the son she was leaving behind. I developed a belief that love can turn people into fools. I didn’t want you to repeat the mistake of my mother by searching for dead Major, but…”

Leon sighed and face palmed again. “Man, the more I reflect on it, more foolish I feel…Not everyone has the same past as me, but here I am, trying to convince an ex-military girl that love can turn people into fools…”

“Leon,” Violet said. “it’s okay now. I accept your apology. After I learned and experienced what anger is, and hearing about your past, I now realize that behind every person’s expression of feeling, there’s a reason, whether it be good or bad. I only knew this truth at surface level at first,” Violet touched her green brooch. “but seeing myself lose control at possibility of Major’s death, and hearing how you developed your belief that love can turn people into fools…It’s as if, I’ve relearned this truth to become my second nature…”

“Wait, so you’re saying, it’s your first time feeling anger?”

“Yes. I was often told I was expressionless in the past. I had trouble comprehending what feelings were, and couldn’t emphasize with anyone.”

“Really? Well, that’s another surprise.” Leon looked up to the sky. “Hey, this might be sudden, but if you heard that your loved one, in this case, Major Gilbert, was in danger, would you go search for them? You don’t know if they’re alive or can be saved.”

“Yes, without a doubt. Major Gilbert, is everything to me. Without him, I wouldn’t be where I am today.”

“Just as I thought. Listen, I know I said love can turn people into fools, but I may change my mind on that.”

“How come?”

“There’s no doubt that you love Major Gilbert, just as I love my parents. But I don’t think you are a fool, Violet. You see, I became manuscript inscriber to wait for my mom’s return. But after seeing how much Major Gilbert means to you, and your willingness to do anything for him, I think I have become too complacent, and I feel I’m doing wrong against my mom who I care about so much.”

Leon stood up then looked at a horizon. “If I cared about my mom and loved her, I have to at least do everything I can to see how she is doing. Even if it means learning she has died, it’s what I feel I must do. I have the option to switch my division after all; it will be like my father’s where I travel the world to collect documents and books. It’s dangerous, but I wish to take a chance to find my mom. Sure, I might be mad at first of why she left me in the first place, but I’ll be glad nonetheless to see her.”

“I would like to believe your mother is alive, Leon. Perhaps even your father.” Violet said.

Leon smiled. “Thanks for that Violet. It’s getting late now. You ready to get back to work tomorrow?”

Violet also stood up. “Yes, of course.”

Leon held out his hand. “Glad that we could settle our conflict then.”

“I’m glad too, Leon. But, why are you holding out your hand?”

“Huh? You never seen a handshake?”

Violet shook her head. “No, what is it?”

“Well, you see, people tend to grasp each other’s hand and shake it once to symbolize an agreement, or as sign of friendship.”

Puzzled, Violet grasped Leon’s hand firmly.

“Ow, ow, ow, not that tightly.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s the thought that counts.”

In the following days, they completed their tasks smoothly as if nothing happened. As expected, they finished faster than any other group and was permitted some free time. Leon decided to use those times to share with Violet some piece of knowledge of astronomy. Soon, it was time for Violet and the dolls to go back after completing their tasks. Leon was accompanying Violet on her way to lift transport. “Our work has been completed very successfully, thank you for your time here.”

“Yes, and I thank you for working with me as well. Actually, I also want to thank you for giving me an opportunity to comprehend more about feelings in depth.”

“You mean, after we fought? I’d rather forget about that honestly.”

“It’s true it was unpleasant, but in that unpleasantness, it allowed me to experience anger myself, and suddenly, it feels as if I can emphasize better with people.”

“Heh, I wish I was as optimistic as you.”

They arrived at the lift, and Violet got into it. As it was about to leave, they exchanged final words. “Good luck with finding Major Gilbert, Violet.” Leon said.

“Thank you. I also wish you luck for finding your parents.”

“Goodbye.”

“Farewell.”

Then the lift went down the slope, and Leon watched it go until it disappeared into the slope. He then looked towards the sky. “ _Mom, Dad, I’ll be coming for you…_ ”

Violet, as she was riding the lift, contemplated what Leon had said at the night of their reconciliation. “ _There’s no doubt that you love Major Gilbert, just as I love my parents…_ ” Violet touched her brooch once again, and said to herself: “Love…He said I love Major Gilbert…Could I be getting close to comprehend its true meaning?”


End file.
